This invention relates to certain fungicidal phenoxyalkenylpyridine derivatives and to methods of preparing such derivatives. In a further aspect the invention relates to the application of said derivatives as fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,000 describes certain 3-phenoxy-hydroxyalkanylpyridine and 3-phenoxy-ketoalkenylpyridine derivatives as having fungicidal activity.